Jealousy
by Chessa LaBelle
Summary: A new member to Section Nine kisses the Major infront of the entire staff, even the Chief. Batou is pissed! But can he keep his cool? Rate M-Mature. For Language and adult content.


Jealousy

Jealousy

Batou was sitting at the computer analyzing a recent case on illegal transporting of military missiles when the Major tapped into his Cyber Connection.

"Batou, do you have the update for the Tokigawa case?" She asked him.

"No, I'm kind of busy at the moment." Batou frowned as his voice went stern.

"You still mad?" The Major's voice had an electronic ring to it.

"About what?" Batou replied with an irritated twitch of his brow.

"Do I have to go into detail?" Her voice was almost mother like.

"Not necessary." He sounded utterly annoyed. Batou continued typing on the keyboard trying to keep busy. Maybe the Major would leave him alone.

"You realize I had no idea it was coming right? Saio just grabbed me and pulled me into him." Batou's frown became deeper. "I was just as surprised as you were."

"So how come you didn't pull out of it?" Batou asked, his voice becoming louder as his temper rose. "I mean, you looked like you enjoyed the thing."

"It was one little kiss…" The Major began.

"You call his tongue down your throat little?!" Batou miss-keyed and the error icon on the screen started to flash. "Ah hell, come on!"

"Are you still coming over tonight?" The Major asked in a light chuckle.

"We'll see, I'm not exactly in the same mood I was in earlier." Batou was trying to correct his mistake on the computer.

"Fine, suit yourself, talk to you later." The Major cut the connection.

Batou sat back in his chair, the error icon still flashing bright red.

"That bastard!"

The Major stepped out of the steamy shower, and wrapped her naked body in a tiny towel. As the bathroom door slid open, she could see Batou's silhouette black against the city lights. Motoko sat down next to him on her bed, crossing her bare legs and leaning back on her hands.

"So you decided to come." She began. "To tell you the truth I thought I would be spending the night by myself."

Batou sat with his elbows on his knees; he stared out of the window wall that stretched the length of the Major's room. The city lights reflected in his tired eyes.

"Why do you like it here so much? Section Nine is right there; I feel like the Chief is watching us."

She laughed. "Well, I find it comfortable here; it's my home after all."

"Hmm, I guess I can't argue with that."

Batou felt two warm hands wrap around his chest. He sat all the way up as the Major pressed herself up against him.

"Motoko?" Batou whispered.

He leaned back to look in her maroon eyes. Her tiny towel that was covering her was now unraveling; Batou blushed and looked away. The Major eased his shirt off from behind and threw it to the floor. She was now on both knees, her torso pressing against his broad, lean, muscular back. She ran her hands downs his bare chest as she kissed his shoulder lightly.

Batou closed his eyes and leaned back into her now half naked body. He loved the way she felt; her slender and strong make. His hand grabbed hers and he turned to face her. The Major had a mischievous look on her face; one that meant they would not be getting to bed anytime soon. Batou gently unraveled the Major from her white cocoon. Her features were beautiful; Batou felt every sense in his body warm up as he gazed at her nakedness.

Motoko smiled lightly as she unzipped his pants and slid them off. Soon, Batou too was completely clothe less. His manhood had already become hard; a thing that pleased the Major. Batou placed himself on top of her; her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Motoko…" Batou began. But she reassured him by bringing his weight forward with her legs. She smiled and ran her warm hands up his chest.

Batou bent down and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately, their tongues easing in and out of each other's mouths. Batou rose slightly and stared down at her. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. He thought that this would be the right time, so he eased back and pushed forward. But Motoko caught him before he entered her.

"Motoko?" Batou questioned.

"Take it nice and slow. There's no reason to rush things.

Batou smiled, and again he pulled his weight back and as slowly as he could bear it, he pushed himself into his Major. She moaned with pleasure as her back arched to fit his body. A huge grin stretched across her face. Slowly, Batou pulled in and out of Motoko; he bent to suck on her smooth neck as she grabbed on to his head and coordinated her hips with his pulsating.

"Ah, Batou." She said under her breath. She lifted his from sucking her neck. "Let me be on top."

Batou rolled over on his back as the Major sat down on his stick.

"This is different." Batou said.

"What is?" She asked, keeping her position still.

"You. Your different."

She smiled and kissed his pale lips.

"Different can be good." She said, and massaging his sides, she began to rock back and forth slowly and erotically.

They stayed in this position for some time, until Batou could feel the Major climaxing. He forcefully moved her to her stomach.

"You know I like to be on top." She chuckled playfully.

"Yah, but you've had your half-hour. Now it's my turn!"

Batou positioned himself behind Motoko. He massaged her hips with his strong hands. The Major placed her hand on his as he moved it under her and up her stomach.

"You're not as rough as you use to be." She said, still following his hand.

"I thought I'd try to be more gentle." He replied; still moving his hands up and down her sides.

"Hmm." She chuckled. "That's a change, but I like it."

Batou smiled and leaned over to kiss her back. She tightened her grasp on his hand, which was now moving slowly to her mid-region. Batou played with her soft spot; which was warm and wet.

"Come on already." She insisted.

He grinned lightly and eased himself in from behind. The Major bowed her head and let her body go with Batou's movements. After what felt like hours, Motoko began to frown with hurting pleasure. Both of their breathes were heavy and quick; Batou had increased his thrusts to achieve orgasms for the both of them.

Then, as she could feel her body weakening, Motoko raised to her knees. Batou wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist. She held onto his forearms as he hit hard into her, lifting them both off the bed.

The Major let out a blissful moan as heat rushed to all parts of her body. They both fell to the bed sweating and breathing hard. Batou stroked the Major's face gently, wiping the drops of sweat from her forehead. She smiled as they stared at each other. Batou laid on his stomach next to her, playing with her violet hair.

"I'm sill jealous." He said with his eyes closed.

"Why. We just had amazing sex."

"Because Saio thinks he's gonna get lucky one day after work."

"You don't have to worry. Saio isn't going to get more kisses from me. I have you, don't I?"

She moved closer to him; he flipped to his back and embraced her whole heartedly. Motoko kissed his chest softly.

Saio doesn't know what he has coming to him!" Batou's voice was stern. "If he ever tries what he did to you again, he's going to have a flat face."

"Well, at least I can count on you for something." The Major laughed.

"Motoko." He whispered, raising her chin with his thumb.

"Yes." She replied. Batou looked deeply into her eyes.

"You know I care deeply for you."

"Yes, I do." Motoko stared down at his bare chest.

"I want us to be together, more than just sex every night."

Motoko rested her head on his chest, laying her hand over his nipple.

"You know the Chief doesn't allow that." She said. "It gets in the way of cases and missions."

Batou stared at the ceiling; it wasn't the answer he was wanting. He took a deep breath in.

"Yah, your right." He eventually said.

Both of them laid there in acquired silence.

"I know you want to be with me Batou. But, right now, it might not be the best idea."

"Why not!?" Batou sat up and frowned horribly at the Major. "I've known you the longest. I've always had your damn back every time you needed me, and what do I get, just sex? Tell me you don't feel anything!"

Motoko stared at him answerless. She ran her fingers over his again, but this time she could feel him trembling. Suddenly, with a controlling move, Batou grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She allowed him to kiss her with his tongue. The Major wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with extreme emotion. Batou pulled her head away with both hands and stared at her. Motoko stared back with equal feeling.

"Alright." She said.

"What?" Batou asked, taken aback.

"Alright. I'll be with you."

Batou stared blank-faced at her. She grinned as a huge smile spread across her lover's face. Finally, they laid down. Within minutes, both were a sleep, tangled in each others arms like string.


End file.
